


of uncertain paths

by imnotacyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hacking, M/M, Minor Injuries, i love hurt fics specially ones where my favs are hurt, i wont tag the other characters cause i dont wanna mislead the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: "Lúcio," Genji whispered on the comm, silently sliding his short sword from its sheath, "I see the bomb, have you checked their systems?""I'm doing it now", Lúcio answered with a slightly strained voice, "I'm not a professional hacker, you know?"





	of uncertain paths

"Lúcio," Genji whispered on the comm, silently sliding his short sword from its sheath, "I see the bomb, have you checked their systems?"

"I'm doing it now", Lúcio answered with a slightly strained voice, "I'm not a _professional hacker_ , you know?"

Genji resisted the urge to ruff, instead focusing on the heavily armed men walking around the area. One of them had a long-range radio near where he was patrolling. Genji had targeted him as the first one to be knocked out, so he could draw attention away from where Lúcio was trying to crack in their systems to deactivate the bomb. Winston had seemed it too risky to be deactivated manually. So there they were, trying to stop an EMP bomb from going out in the middle of a commerce street known for being a favorite of omnics costumers.

"I did it!" Lúcio was clearly resisting the urge to scream, "I spuffed one of their keys! Be ready, I'm about to enter the bomb's settings".

Genji nodded to himself, not bothering to answer back. Turning his lights completely off, and leaving only his inside night vision on, he climbed to one of the iron bars keeping the cover in place, stopping every so often when he presumed the guards vision could pick where he was, staying completely still until they moved on. Approaching the cabin where the long-range radio was, he silently approached the guard, foolishly standing outside of the cabin and far from everyone's knowledge, and quickly knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

"I'm in", he informed Lúcio, opening the back of the radio and setting the jammer there, "Radio closed, feel free to unleash your party".

"Genji," came Lena's voice on the public channel, sounding slightly worried, "Is everything alright, luv? It's been ten minutes".

"Yes, do not worry," He made sure the guard would be knocked out for some time and hid him in the closet full of cleaning supplies behind the cabin, "Lúcio had some trouble finding the central computer, since there was several copies of the system in".

"Oh, aight," Lena sighed, clearly relieved, "Call us when you're ready to go boom" she snicked as Genji sighed at her terrible pun.

"Bomb out!" Lúcio announced on the channel, clearly proud of himself; Genji could pick a slow beeping on the back, "We have three minutes before security patrol, _go go!_ "

He heard Lena grouping everyone up, getting readt to enter. Bending slightly away from the wall, he could see the guards had yet to notice the bomb's lights were all out. Good.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a guard, near the entrance and the only one there, falling to the ground out of nowhere. He noticed a blue needle on his neck and grinned. Ana was already working.

"Genji" Lúcio, weirdly whispering, spoke on the private channel, "I have to hide, there is a new patrol, we didn't predict that".

Genji felt a strange pulse go over his body. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself.

"Is there anywhere you can go quickly? Can you speed boost closer? I can pick you up".

"I think I can, I-- Oh no, I have to go"

Winston had made sure no one on this mission was going on their recognizable clothing, with the exception of Genji. So instead of using his blue legged hard light skates, Lúcio was using a more discreet and sleek version with more normal looking skates, one that wasn't as durable but did the job of moving him around. Besides, he was using a see-through mask that Ana had kindly given to him, along with a hood to hide his hair. All in all, Lúcio Correia dos Santos wasn't recognizable to anyone outside the team. That thought brought Genji some peace, as he patiently waited for Lúcio to answer back.

"Genji!" Lúcio urgently spoke on the comm, "They have EMP grenades! They didn't have that in their systems, _get out of there right now!!_ "

"What?!" Genji almost yelled, clenching his fist, "Are you alright? Where are them?"

"I think the cameras are coming back up, they are trying to follow me"

"Come to me, I'll warn Ana and Lena--"

" _Just go!_ I'll be fine! Warn them and leave, I'll go out through the back"

Swallowing, Genji activated the public channel comm. Technically, there wasn't even a _floor_ on the back, just a cliff that opened up to the ocean below, but he presumed Lúcio would wallride around and follow them to the ship. He sighed.

"Ana, Lena we have to go back, Lúcio found out they also have non-registered EMP grenades"

Ana gave a heavy sigh, and Genji saw, from the corner of his eye, another guard fall to the floor.

"Very well, I know when we are under weaponed; is Lúcio coming back?"

"He is going through the back, we will find him on the ship" he heard Lena give one of her worried whimpers, those that meant she wasn't evel _slightly_ fine with the idea, but knew there was no other options.

"Will he be okay, though? I can go find him there--"

"It's too dangerous, Lena" Genji muttered, making the same path back to the ship, "It could affect your chronal accelerator"

Lena sighed and accepted the advice. Ana, after hiding the guards on a door understairs, came to Genji and they walked together to the ship.

 

Genji couldn't take his eyes out of the hiding spot. Lúcio hadn't said anything ever since they left. Ana was sitting by his side, quietly sipping her tea. Genji's had already gotten cold on his hands. Nobody was saying a thing, so tense was the mood.

"I sometimes hate that," Ana started, putting her cup down, "I'm so _used_ to this feeling of uncertainty, the feeling of not having the slightest clue of what will happen around you, to those you love, to those you left behind", she sighed, brushing her hair back with her fingers, "but sometimes I think that's how the world is: uncertain, nothing is written on stone, people can take several actions and create several paths, and nobody, not even themselves, will know which one they'll follow and the consequences of it, it's uncertain even to the universe".

Zenyatta had said something similar once, when Genji was firmly (or at least that was what he told himself at the time) denying his teaching, his words of kindness and knowledge. At the time Genji was telling himself it was all his fault that his brother had _murdered_ him, telling himself a dragon was bound to kill the other. Zenyatta had proven him so wrong, taking the dust off his eyes and showing him a sunshine he never thought he'd see again.

He took another deep breath, eying his tea cup for the first time since Ana put it in his hands. All he saw was his dark eyes staring back.

"I like this kind of thinking" he mumbled, tapping his fingers on the sides of the mug, watching the tiny ripples go around the liquid, "the thought that everything is ready, that everything is decided is... too much to me, seems wrong, seems like a _prison_ ; I have learned to appreciate that life is uncertain and you might as well make the most you can of it while you live".

"Speaking of uncertain" she spoke as static suddenly filled the comms along with a deafning explosion behind the bomb's hiding spot, "I think the universe is bringing something in".

" _Did you all see that?!_ " Lúcio yelled, sound extremely distressed yet relieved, _"Because I won't do that ever again!"_

Genji was quickly on his feet, running in the general direction of the hiding spot. He heard Lena's blinking right behind him, yelling relieved words and " _wow, the explosion looks so cool!"_.

" _Lúcio!_ " Genji felt his vents open, letting the steam out to quickly cool his systems, as soon as he saw the figure dressed in black and blue coming to them.

In the back of his mind, he noted how Lúcio was limping slightly, how there was a clear crack on the mask from his chin to just under his left eye, and how the skates were clearly beginning to give up. As soon as the DJ was close enough, Genji held him by his waist, hugging him tightly. Lúcio put his head on his shoulder, laughing in what was a borderline hysteric tone. He suddenly limped in Genji's arms, the skates giving out under him.

"I think," Lúcio whispered, suddenly somber, "We need some vacation" and fully leaned his head on Genji's neck, passed out.

 

"He has a broken arm," Dr. Ziegler said, looking at the datapad on her hand, "His eardrums are a bit damaged and his legs are severely injured, I wouldn't recommend he use his prothetics for some time, and he has some minor injuries on his face and torso", Angela tapped her fingers on her cheek, looking up at Genji, "Speed boost saved him by a lot".

Genji nodded, holding tightly to the earphones on his hand. Ana had already made an evaluation on their way back, but it was always nice to have two diagnostics.

Angela sighed, putting her datapad down and rubbing her neck, her eyebrows twisted in a clearly unhappy mood. Genji knew what she was thinking: violence had yet made another victim, and it would do so _again_ and _again_ , making her have yet another bitter taste about both her job and the world. Genji couldn't help much when she was in that mood. He might be at peace with himself, but he was always ready to fight for someone, be in words or swords.

He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to sooth her thoughts in some way. Angela gave him a small smile, putting her hand on his.

"Stay safe, will you?" she took a small bottle of pills from her jacket pocket, handing it to him, "I like to keep my loved ones alive".

"We will, Angela" he bended slightly, giving her a serious look, "And you keep safe too, yes?"

She smiled and nodded, going back to her datapad. Genji looked at the small bottle, nodded to himself and entered the door to his left.

 

Lúcio was light asleep. Genji put the earphones on the bedside table and sat down on the plastic chair near the bed, looking at the wrapped arm, already covered with Hana's and Lena's doodles and signs, he even saw a weirdly drawn spaceship, clearly made by the hand of their weird super soldier totally-not-a-dad-have-you-taken-breakfast old man. He chuckled to himself and picked a pen from Angela's table, drawing a small bird near Lúcio's fingers, scribbling his name underneath it.

" _Que fofinho_ " he heard a small, groggy voice say. Looking up, he saw Lúcio's brown eyes staring at the tiny bird, "What's this one? _Pardal?_   How do you say that in english?"

Genji chuckled, putting the pen down and wrapping Lúcio's undamaged hand in his own cybernetic ones, staring back at the brown eyes.

"Sparrow? You forgot how to speak english?" His eyes found one of the small injuries on Lúcio's face, a scratch going from just a little above his chin to the middle of his cheek. Weirdly enough, that was the injury that made him feel a little tense.

"What? Of course not! Who would forget como falar outra língua? Not me, of course!" Lúcio replied in a fake offended voice, not noticing Genji's staring.

"Please don't do that again".

"Do what? Speak portuguese?"

"Don't..." Genji sighed, letting his head rest on Lúcio's hand, feeling a small shiver on his spine as the fingers slightly scratched his hair, "Don't let yourself fall behind, don't... be reckless with your own life".

"Ah, don't worry, I wasn't being reckless" His fingers ran through the green-dyed hair, Genji almost accepted the distraction, "I did it once and I'd do it again".

"No, Lúcio" Genji, reluctantly, got away from Lúcio's hand, holding it on his own, "There was an _explosion_ , you could have _died"_.

"Yes, there was an explosion that was created by _me_ , because I knew what I was doing. All I did was improvise, Genji"

"But--"

"No, listen" He sat straighter, wincing. Genji quickly got up and fluffed his pillow for him, helping him lean back, "Thank you, but I wasn't being _reckless_ , Genji. I was trying to keep you and Ana from getting hurt. She doesn't have a quicker way to escape and _you_ could have gotten hit by the grenades and who knows what could happen? I had the means to escape, not untouched but still living, so I did what I had to do".

He found himself without words. Lúcio leaned slightly, leaning his forehead against Genji's.

"I..." Genji whispered, unable to meet Lúcio's eyes, "I was so scared, I..."

"Hey," Lúcio kissed the corner of his lips, nuzzling his nose on Genji's cheek, "I'm here now, am I not? _We_ are here, aren't we?"

"Yes," Genji sighed, letting his lips connect with Lúcio's for a few seconds that were too short for him, "We are here".

**Author's Note:**

> comfort fics??? in MY works?? it's more likely than you think  
> i haven't posted anything in so long, hope the world is still alive


End file.
